fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Demon Doors (Fable II)
Demon Doors, as with Fable, The Lost Chapters and Fable III, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests, usually requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. In Fable II, there are a total of 9 different Demon Doors. Winter Lodge *'Location': Bloodstone, on the path leading from Wraithmarsh. *'How to Open': Play a lute perfectly. *'Reward': Master Longsword. The Arid Sea *'Location': Bower Lake (SW area) Between the Gypsy Camp and Bowerstone Market. Upon leaving Bowerstone Market make a right down the path patrolled by bandits. You will find the demon door on your right, along the stone cliff. *'How to Open': Respond to his script using expressions. The ones you'll need are: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss in that order. All of them can be found in Bowerstone bookstore, except for Laugh and Blow Kiss. Worship is obtained from the upstairs bookshelf once you own Fiction Burns. Laugh is learned at 75% good morality. Blow Kiss is earned at 2500 Renown. *'Reward': Lucky Charm Augment. Forgotten Keep *'Location': Bowerstone Cemetery, north side of map, due west from (and very close to) the Old Town entrance. *'How to Open': Kick a chicken at the Demon Door or give it a Crunchy Chick. *'Reward': Balverine Strength Potion, Practised Skill Potion, and Infused Will Potion. The Sepulchre *'Location': Brightwood (middle of the W area) next to Giles's Farm. Right up the road from Gile's Farm. Located on the path. *'How to Open': First, he wants cheese. Second, you must get a certain facial hair and a certain hairstyle. Thirdly, he will want you to wear a certain outfit that can be obtained from a combination of Oakfield, Bowerstone and Bloodstone clothing shops. The required outfit can vary for each Hero so it is recommended you follow the Demon Door's directions. *'Reward': Lad of The Night Outfit. If for some reason one of these combinations doesn't work keep tapping the A button in front of the door to reset. Homestead *'Location': Oakfield, on the outskirts of town, near the cemetery and by the sea. *'How to Open': Wants to see a marriage proposal. Or you can just blow it a kiss if you are already married. *'Reward': Serenity Farm (the house cannot be sold or rented out, it can be upgraded and set as a marital home), Come Hither, Dear, and Hammerthyst. Be sure to search the rest of the furniture in the house for other various items. *'Bugs': Even if a marriage proposal is given in front of the door it may still say, "How could you have gotten engaged without letting me watch the event.". This forces you to use the blow kiss expression, and occurs very often. Memory Lane *'Location': Rookridge, fast travel to Oakfield Road and go forward. Continue going forward until you see a large clearing to your left. The demon door will be located there. *'How to Open': Have your dog do five tricks in front of the Demon Door. (If your dog is dead its ghost will appear when you are getting close to the Demon Door.) *'Reward': Potion of Life. The Vault *'Location': Westcliff, fast travel to the Westcliff Camp.Go to your right once inside and take the path to the left of the fork.Continue going straight, across the bridge and into the camp which will be on your right. After defeating the balverines, continue down the path. To your left, you will see the Demon Door. If you reach a marsh, you have gone too far. The Door is in between the marsh and the camp. *Upgraded camp only* *'How to Open': 50% corruption or more. (Heart of Corruption does help.) An easy way to get the corruption required to open this door is to charge high rent on all houses. *'Reward': The Calavera (legendary mace). Terry Cotter's Army *'Location': Wraithmarsh (NE corner) *'How to Open': Bring the Maximum number of followers (10 people) to him. An easy way to do this is to go to Bloodstone, and use prostitutes who are in love with you. Have people follow you, then fast travel to Brightwood Tower and use the cullis gate to Wraithmarsh. This way you encounter no enemies to harm your entourage.Another way is to fast travel to Wraithmarsh: Drowned Farm and upon arrival quickly about face and run away from the battle. If you are not looking at the Banshee, chances are good she will not kill any of your followers. If there are still enemies attacking you at Brightwood Tower, but you've already gone through the marsh, get your entourage together. To be safe you will need probably need a level 4 or 5 raise dead spell. Then fast travel to Wraithmarsh: Drowned Farm and summon up your dead army. There are only couple of enemies here vs. the 10 or more that are at Brightwood Tower. The dead army will keep them busy so you can just run straight to the demon door with all your people safe and sound. Then the little scene will begin and you will have access to your reward. *'Reward': The Perforator (legendary turret rifle) and Terry Cotter's Final Diary (Book). Notes *If you have already purchased Brightwood Tower, you can simply fast travel with your group of people there, and use the Cullis Gate, thus avoiding any enemies in the marsh. **If you have not purchased the Tower, running through the area without fighting may also get you to the Cullis Gate without losing too many followers. *It is best to bring villagers from Bloodstone with you so you don't have to worry too much about them since they already have weapons. *All followers must be adults; children will not come because they can't leave the region they are from. *Terry Cotter's Army is a reference to the Terracotta Army. *The play the Demon Door performs is "The Repentant Alchemist" by Philipth Morley. *The house is the same one from "The Perfect World". Forest Sanctum *'Location': Fairfax Gardens, under the castle entrance. *'How to open': Open all other demon doors. *'Reward': Marcus's Poem and 50,000 gold **'Achievement': The Concierge (with See the Future) A small fun-fact: Even when the door is open, you can still hear it yawn when you get close to it when in the foyer of Fairfax Castle. When you unlock the demon door you might be able to go to a secret spot behind it. Videos Category:Demon Doors